requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Akane
This character profile reflects what is commonly known or believed about Akane Iroi within the city of Kingsmouth. It may or may not be accurate, but your character can be assumed to have heard everything on this page. Please feel free to add to it as your character contributes to the rumor mill. 'Overview' Akane Iroi has actually existed in Kingsmouth for a long time, albeit he rarely, if ever, comes out. The Lancea Sanctum assures everyone that he exists as he attends at least one midnight mass a week and the shadows seem to know him but refuse to speak of it. An enigma at best, recluse at worst, there's no real indication of him having any goal. Still, he keeps to himself and hasn't ever made a move against a single person. 'Personality' Akane may seem quiet and unapproachable, but in fact he is neither. Rather, he's lived a self imposed solitary life ever since joining the Lancea Sanctum and being baptized into the order. A member of the faction within the black church dubbed the Monastics, his self imposed absence from the world is religious. Which isn't to say that he does not maintain ties with the human world, just that he attempts as little contact as possible. However, he's perfectly approachable and will likely talk your ear off, but he's also knowledgeable. While everyone else has been spending their time in the thick of things, Akane has been quietly observing from the sidelines. He's learned a few things after a hundred years of observation of Vampires. We're all crazy. He does seem to carry a major chip on his shoulder about kids though, no telling what that's about. 'People' Glenn.jpg|Glenn Sierra - Childe 'Rumor has it...' * He's dead, killed by Task Force Valkyrie. He died valiantly, defending Sarah Mathis and Ted Winslow from Task Force: VALKYRIE. The second casualty. Let us not forget him or his sacrifice. ** I heard he took the secret to fighting the Valkyrie to his grave. Good luck getting that back. * He seems to be in some kind of trouble with the other churchies. ** Enough trouble that Mother Mathis acknowledged him. Isn't that against his vows or something? * Akane isn't a politician, but he plays one on TV. * For a Mendicant, he really has an grasp on material possessions and money... ** All that money he donated for the cure? Well, let's just say it looks like someone likes to play Robin Hood in his spare time... * This guy really hates ghouls. I wonder what's up with that. ** Word is he has been hired to murder Aikiko's ghoul. * Siring a childe while still unacknowledged? * A monk with Police and Mafia connections who specializes in Computers. Quite a grab bag of random skills it seems. Wonder what else is in there. * Akane is a ninja! He arrived to save the city from Strixes! * When he does get out, Akane is known to frequent dive bars ** Did we mention that he also frequents known Mafia hangouts? * One time, another Kindred saw a police officer pull a gun on Akane, but then quickly apologize for his mistake. ** And for that matter, how does this man get out of so many traffic violations? * There's a bookstore in town that he seems to like, it caters mostly to religious tastes * Looking back, he has ran for city offices before. ** Wasn't he supposed to be withdrawn from the mortal realm? 'Soundtrack' Category:Mekhet Category:Lancea Sanctum Category:Vampire Category:Kindred Category:Deceased